Hot and Cold
by mimithenumberon
Summary: All day long the simple thought of a hot bath kept Sanji going. Unfortunately a certain swordsman decides to get in the way... Warning-MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS / M/M I hope you like and please let me know what you think! Thank you in advance!


**Warning- MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (you have been warned), smut, basically no story (just some good quality bath fun!)**

**Disclaimer- This story was actually based on a manga i read a while back. Unfortunately I can't remember the name of it but i remember reading it on . XD **

**I hope you'll like it and please let me know what you think! I have no problem with constructive criticism, in fact i welcome it! Thank you in advance! :) ENJOY! XD**

**Also, i do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters! (or the plot...XD)**

_**Hot and Cold**_

There was one thing on Sanji's mind. Bath, bath, bath, bath... After finishing his duties as a cook he was exhausted. The temperature was below 0 degrees and the single thought of a hot bath was the sole source of his energy. The word kept drumming inside his head as he closed the door to the bathroom and started to undress. The water was running and warm steam was already being released. Sanji started by taking of his shoes and then unbuttoned his shirt. The emanating warmth made shivers run down his spine.

With a critical eye he took a look around the place. He wanted everything to be there and almost immediately spotted a problem. There was no soap. Sanji was forced to leave the comfort zone and get some. In his haste he didn't bother putting his shoes back on or buttoning his shirt. The cold wind outside seemed to almost physically cut him with blades of frost. His breath formed little mist clouds as he made his way back to the bathroom. Without hesitation he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Oi. What are you doing?" Sanji turned in surprise only to realize he was no longer alone. Zoro stared back and Sanji's jaw nearly dropped from his skull in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking a bath." His straightforward answer was like adding salt to the wound and Sanji snap, throwing the bar of soap at the offending swordsman.

"I was here first, you damn marimo!" However Zoro easily dodged the soap, which bounced off the wall and landed on the floor. His expression looked indifferent.

"I didn't see anyone when I came in. It's not my fault you're slow."

Was he trying to get on his nerves?! He was tired... and cold...and the thought of a bath was the only thing that had kept him going for the last few hours of the day and then this marimo guy just ruined that single thrill. Sanji felt like he was about to burst into tears, but he'd rather die than let Zoro know that...

"I'm frail and half-naked. Don't you feel anything?!" Zoro looked at him with the same expression of indifference. After some deliverance he answered shortly.

"Why should I?" Then as if to spite Sanji he undressed and jumped into the hot water. Sanji was left with his words caught in his throat.

"You asshole! I'll catch a cold!"

"Nothing a soak in hot water can't solve."

Sanji sighed in exasperation and a statement of defeat. He was way too tired to argue and cold enough to shiver from head to toe. He really was going to catch a cold at that rate. He eased down on the floor facing away from Zoro.

"I'll never forgive you if you don't hurry."

"Are you gonna actually wait there?"

"None of your business!"

Sanji was almost certain that should he leave he would end up not having his bath at all. After a few minutes Sanji was thrilled to discover the cold didn't bite quite as hard. Maybe because he was going numb, or the hot mist of the room. Either way he didn't care. He was happy for the smallest of blessing by that point...

"Oi." No answer.

"Oi, perverted cook." Still no answer, maybe a small twitch.

"Oi, perverted, curly eyebrow, annoying, shameless-"

"What the hell do you want?" Why the hell did he have to destroy his small moment of peace?

"Scrub my back."Zoro's face was so matter-of-fact Sanji almost felt like bursting into laughter.

"Why the hell would I do that? Scrub it yourself!"

"The soap's on the floor."

With growing exasperation Sanji threw a look around the room and quickly located the bar of soap which started the entire fiasco. He walked towards it with sluggish steps and picked it up, albeit reluctantly. Then he returned to the other side of the room where Zoro was examining his every move.

"Here. Now hurry up already!" As Sanji was about to turn around Zoro stopped him, his eyes glued to the blonde.

"That's not what I asked for." Somehow that statement seemed to bug Sanji more than all of Zoro's previous antics put together.

"Like I said, scrub your own damn back!"

"I guess I'll just have to sit in the bath longer."

Sanji was sure Zoro was enjoying seeing him suffer. Though despite his supposed building rage, he was surprised to find he didn't really mind. He was so tired he really didn't care at all either way. He took back the soap and moved behind Zoro. With slow, unsteady moves he started at the neck and moved down the spinal cord but he couldn't help noticing the body he was touching. Zoro's back was muscular and firm, like fibres made of steel.

"Your hands are cold."

"Well some of us don't have the privilege of a hot bath."

"If you want a bath so bad why don't you come in too? There's plenty of space for two people."

Zoro's voice sounded serious enough, but was he _really_ serious? Sanji's hand movement stopped and he repeated the sentence in his head. In his confusion he dropped the soap in the water but he made no attempt to pick it back up. Zoro didn't say anything else and Sanji was wondering if his exhaustion had been playing tricks on his hearing. It seemed the only logical explanation...

''Did you hear me?"

Alas it was not that simple. Sanji walked back to his little spot on the floor, facing away from Zoro, without saying another word. The room was so very cold compared to the steamy water, he almost wanted to take Zoro on his offer. He tried to stop his shivering, but his body craved warmth. He heard Zoro sigh and get out of the bath. Sanji's heart almost skipped a beat when he realized that maybe, just maybe, he would indeed finally get what he wanted. Bath, bath, bath, bath... Zoro stepped behind Sanji, and from the corner of his eye, the cook was aware of water dripping to the floor.

"You're so stubborn sometimes..." Before even finishing his sentence, Zoro dragged Sanji to his feet and started undressing him.

"What the hell-?"

But with quick precise movements his trousers and unbuttoned shirt were on the floor and, ignoring any protests, Zoro picked Sanji up and practically dropped him in the hot water. His voice and defence had been weak, surprisingly so. Zoro wondered if he was really that tired. Yes, he was. Sanji's back was resting against Zoro's chest and he was vaguely aware of the arms locking themselves around his waist. And the bone thrilling heat finally soaking his skin. Unwillingly he relaxed in the two arms, too tired to resist their embrace.

"Wow. You're unusually mellow today." Zoro kissed his neck with burning lips.

"Shut up. I'm just tired."

"In that case I'll help you." The arms unlocked their embrace and began moving up. They washed Sanji's chest with slow, teasing movements.

"What are you doing?" The movement didn't stop and Sanji didn't struggle away.

"Washing you of course."

"Idiot. I can do it my-..."

The words caught in his throat as the hands started massaging his nipples. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the exhaustion or the warmth but he felt himself relax into the touch yet further. Zoro felt it too. One hand moved south suddenly and Sanji let loose a small rasping sound, feeling the long strong fingers wrap themselves around his length. They groped, then squeezed, then started stroking it with fast repeated movements. Sanji's back arched in surprise and he rested his head on Zoro's shoulder, his neck unable or unwilling to support it upwards any longer.

"Wait! What are you-?...Stop-..."

"You need to wash down there too. And you don't seem to hate it that much."

It was true unfortunately. Lewd sounds kept coming out of Sanji's mouth and he felt himself become hotter despite the bath water losing heat with each passing second. Between the stroking and the massage and the burning kisses, Sanji felt himself fall over the edge. The hand movements stopped while Sanji was left panting, unable to face Zoro or even so much as move.

"That was fast. When's the last time you did it?"

Sanji whirled around, startling Zoro a bit. Was he going to hit him? Or kick him? Was that even humanly possible in the confinements of a bath? But Sanji placed his hands flat against Zoro's torso and pushed him back. His expression was a mixture of desire and something else... no trace of anger. Something about the way he looked at Zoro made him look unbelievably sexy. Sanji crept closer and kissed Zoro on the lips and the moment their lips touched it was like liquid fire was coursing down their veins.

Zoro's tongue was swimming in his mouth, coiling like an eel around his. Suddenly their kiss came to an end and Sanji pulled back as if burned. A small scream left his mouth and his hands curled into fists. They pressed into Zoro's chest defiantly but he wouldn't budge an inch, as useless as attempting to move a mountain. Sanji felt something slender enter him. It was digging in slowly and then pulling out fast just to repeat the gesture. This time there were two. In union, they pulled Sanji closer to Zoro who had a teasing smile plastered on his face.

"Pull them out-..."Sanji's head was turned away from Zoro as he was grasping his shoulders with unsteady hands. The fingers penetrated him deeper.

"Idiot. You have to wash down there too."

Zoro's fingers were good at what they were doing and the mellow sounds soon began to fill the room once more. Even though Sanji was desperately trying to keep them inside, he was powerless under the onslaught of pleasure. Zoro could see Sanji's back ripple and tremble against his arms. His face was still turned away from Zoro's, but he could imagine how it looked from the sounds leaving the panting lips. The observant side of him noticed how helpless the blonde seemed. The fragile, curved back that shook in his grasp touched something inside Zoro.

Even if he wanted, he couldn't stop. And he couldn't wait anymore. He had to have him. The fingers left Sanji, but he knew it was only the sign that something much bigger will replace them in an instant. He was eager for it. If Zoro chose to stop, Sanji knew he would feel disappointed so he didn't argue when he felt himself being lifted. Nor when he felt Zoro trying to enter him. However a shrill sound escaped when he succeeded.

Pain was one of the things he felt but that paled in comparison to the other feeling. Pure and utter pleasure. Zoro let out a grunt of approval as he entered that perfect place.

"You're so tight."

"Sh…..ut-up…perv….."

Sanji's words caught in his throat and a sudden gasp replaced them. Zoro felt the blonde's muscles shift as he began to move. His movements were slow, for Sanji's benefit but also for his. This way he could observe all the expressions flickering across the cook's face. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were squeezed shut as if in anticipation, but most of all, his mouth. Half open and capable of producing such seductive moans…..

Zoro couldn't take it anymore. He began to increase his pace. Each thrust made Sanji shiver and arch his back. He started moving his hips in union with the swordsman's rough treatment. Zoro was gasping frantically by that point, and as the in-out, in-out continued, Sanji felt himself being pushed down further and further until he was treading on to the edge of insanity. He was practically begging for release.

''Zoro!..."

As the name of his lover left his lips he felt like his heart exploded, and he burst for the second time that day. A moan could be heard from Zoro as Sanji released. He felt the muscles close around his member and that was enough to push him over as well.

Zoro rested his back against the wall, feeling the last remains of probably the best orgasm he had felt in a long time. He was aware of Sanji panting into the hollow of his neck, the blonde's arms still draped around his neck.

"So, did you warm up yet?" Zoro nuzzled Sanji's hair affectionately.

"It feels a _little_ warmer."

Sanji looked into his eyes and smiled a cocky smile that held many possible invitations and promises. Zoro was taken aback for a second but he made a full recovery quick enough. With an equally cocky smile he pressed his lips against the other's in a hot wet kiss.

"I'll make you real hot in just a minute." However he felt himself being pushed away.

"No way in hell! I'll die you stupid marimo!"

With that Sanji got up and practically jumped out of the water. He grabbed his clothes and dashed out of the room before Zoro had a chance to open his mouth. He smirked smugly.

"Oh, well. Tomorrow's another day."

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it! And once more, please review if u can! There's never enough reviews... XD**


End file.
